Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Delay time or “lag” may be a challenge in cloud based gaining. Humans may perceive lag somewhere around 150-200 milliseconds and network round trips may be about that long by themselves with a reasonably good connection. It may be desirable to reduce rendering time of computer graphics in data centers even as the network continues to improve.
Speculative operation in a microprocessor or browser may include using otherwise slack time to proceed with a calculation using “speculative” input values. A processor may calculate an output before the inputs may be available, for example, and simply discard the results if the inputs are not as expected when they arrive. However, speculative graphics rendering may not be feasible in current cloud-based gaming systems because the many possible behaviors and perspectives of players present a vast number of potential predicted views. Conventional approaches employ speculative data fetching based on lines of view, but this may not be enough to reduce lag in some situations.
The present disclosure appreciates that reducing perceived lag time in cloud based gaming systems may be a challenging endeavor.